Polaroids
by Brady Corduroy
Summary: Dipper and Mabel have a crazy senior prom. Wendip fluff.


**Polaroids**

The pitch black ballroom room and it's creepy atmospheric feel didn't exactly scream "Senior Prom" to most, the seniors themselves included. A halloween theme in the middle of June? For most people, this idea would be incredibly random and bizarre. But it's just a normal one for…

"Mabeltastic!" Mabel Pines said emphatically. "This prom is gonna be Mabeltastic!" Her brother, Dipper Pines, could only sigh back.

"Mabel, I still don't get how you managed to convince the planning committee to make the prom a Summerween theme." Dipper said in a confused tone. Mabel just laughed in response.

"Brother, I AM the planning committee!" She replied emphatically. "What I say is what goes!"

"I kinda hoped Summerween would convince Wendy to come, but…" Dipper said trailing off.

"Hey it's ok." Mabel said. "It was always a longshot since the age issue."

"But I'm eighteen now, and even if she's twenty-one, I didn't think it would be that big of an issue…" Dipper said before once again trailing off.

"SAY CHEESE!" Mabel yelled, but not enough time to allow him to anticipate the massive flash of her camera.

"Mabel, does it have to be that bright!?" Dipper asked in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry, I just have it super bright so that it takes the pictures in this creepy black and white style!" Mabel said excitedly. "I think they're called pollarines?"

"I think you mean Polaroids." Dipper corrected her as Mabel showed him the picture of Dipper hissing back in fear.

"You look really funny in this one, Dip!" Mabel said, but only saw her brother off into his own thoughts. "Hey, you never know what's going to happen during Senior Prom!"

"What, like Wendy showing up even though she said no?" Dipper asked mockingly. "Well ok she said maybe and then said she had work, but my point stands!"

"Hey, this is the night where dreams come true Dipper! If not Wendy, then someone else will fulfill your desires!" Mabel said happily.

"Where'd you read that one, on the back of a gum wrapper?" Dipper asked sarcastically.

"Hey, are you eating my gum?" Mabel asked sillily.

Their banter was interrupted by Mabel's phone timer going off, telling her it was time get the party going. The crowd still seemed disinterested in the whole thing but the little bundle of energy was gonna do all she could to pull them into it.

"Ok everyone! Welcome to Lay's Southwest High School Senior Prom! I hope you all are as excited as am I for this!" She practically screamed through the microphone.

The room was filled with a silence so looming one could hear a feather hit the ground.

"Bring on the DJ!" Yelled one kid. "BRING ON THE SOUNDS!" Everyone then started chattering restlessly.

"The DJ is running a bit late, so I'll incorporate some of my silly magic into this!" Mabel began. "Lights!"

As she said this, she gestured her hands down her shoulders to below her waist. Simultaneously, the lights dimmed to the point where one could barely see their own hands in front of them. The chattering went silent as this occurred. Then emerging from the ground was a giant looking bonfire!

"Camp fire confessions time!" Mabel said squealing. The booing and chattering returned just as quickly but with even more force than before. From the back, Dipper snarled at them.

"What did any of those kids do to plan this?" Dipper complained to himself. "Mabel put her heart into this and their just tearing her apart!" As he said that a tomato flew into the room just barely missing Dipper.

"Man these kids are such punks." Said a familiar voice.

"You got that ri-righ-" Dipper began sweating as he realized who that was. "WENDY!" Dipper instinctively hugged her, which looked far more normal as his head now was up to her chest. "Did you come to dance?"

"Well ummm…" Wendy began awkwardly before Mabel leapt into the room to escape the terror outside.

"WHERE IS DJ JAMZ!?" She said in a rather petrified tone of voice.

"Here dude!" Wendy said.

"Oh wow Dipper. Wendy is DJ Jamz, our High School Prom DJ! What an amazing coincidence!" Mabel said with a rather unconvincing wink.

"Mabel you planned everything…" Dipper said.

Meanwhile the clamors for the DJ were growing with each second, so Wendy went in to save the day, and that she the theme still wasn't a huge hit, none of the kids were dissatisfied with being able to dance. Well, there was one person still dissatisfied…

"Even now with everything a success I'm still alone tonight." Dipper moped to himself from the school rooftop.

"Yeah loneliness really sucks dude." Wendy said after she had come up without a word. It took Dipper a second to realize this.

"Oh hey Wendy. Aren't you supposed to be running the DJ station?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah but some kid took over the station." Wendy said with a shrug. "So I took that as my cue to get out of that madhouse."

"I didn't even know you were a DJ. I guess it's kind of funny how coincidence and fate managed to bring you here in the end isn't it?" Dipper said with an awkward laugh.

"Not coincidental at all dude. Once I knew you wanted me to come, I changed my entire schedule around so I could come as a surprise dude!" she said with a proper wink.

Dipper was speechless. Wendy then pulled out a boombox and it began playing "(Everything I do) I do it for you"

"Care for a dance, Dip?" She asked as Dipper took her hand and they began to slow dance to the song, beautifully. As the song reached it's end, Dipper finally reached in for the kiss he always wanted…

*FLASH*

"MABEL!" Dipper yelled.

"Hey don't worry it was a good picture!" Mabel said as she handed it to her brother. It was a actually a really nice picture of right before the flash blinded their eyes.

"I guess so." Dipper said. "Just use a less bright camera next time is all!"

 **Later that night…**

Dipper finally got the picture to fit in the frame after quite a few tries, and it didn't feel like 3 am at all. But as he finished framing the memory of a lifetime, he collapsed on his bed.

"Best. Night. Ever." He said as he drifted asleep.


End file.
